


Flame

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Bonfires, I don't know what else to tag this as, M/M, Nogitsune, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Protective Scott, Puppy Piles, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants the pack out of the apartment for reasons. Scott's a little uneasy about the idea, but the pack wants to have some fun. They go to a private beach, and have a bonfire.</p>
<p>Only Stiles notices that Derek's having some issues with the flames.</p>
<p>So they redefine them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm attempting this [ writing challenge.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm)
> 
> Day Eleven.
> 
> Word of the day: flame.

 

            “What, so now Peter just goes and suggests things and _we listen_?” Scott McCall is not happy, and he’s not afraid to let anyone know it. Stiles shrugs, because the truth is that Peter’s suggestion isn’t a bad one. For once. Not that Stiles would ever let Peter know that, because, well, it _is_ Peter.

            Stiles glances around the pack. Some people (aka Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, and Boyd) look bored. Some are annoyed (read: Jackson, because when _isn’t_ Jackson annoyed). Some look at Scott with a mix of sympathy and amusement (Allison and Kira). Some are fiercely agree with Scott (aka Isaac). Some smirk as though a plan is brewing in their mind (obviously Erica). Finally, some look hurt. Stiles focuses on Derek’s face for a minute.

            Derek’s reaction surprises him. It’s not as though _Derek_ even likes Peter that much. Hell, Derek _killed_ Peter. And then, of course, brought him back to life because Peter had forced Lydia to do so. Still, Derek had killed his uncle once. The fact that he looks upset for Scott’s outcry makes Stiles sit up straight.

            “I think it’s a _great_ idea,” he says as though it really is the best thing he’s ever heard. To be honest, he thinks Peter proposed it so that they’d all leave the loft. They _had_ been hanging around for a few days. He’s sure Peter just wants the loft to himself.

            The pack are adjusting, and Stiles wanted to give his dad a break from the supernatural world which meant _he_ needed to leave the house for a while. He brought all sorts of supernatural trouble with him. Just the other day a _fairy_ had followed him home. God, Derek’s _face_ when Stiles had showed up with a fairy hovering behind him had been priceless. Derek had yanked him into the loft by the collar of his shirt and growled about how careless he was. Stiles isn’t careless, not really.

            The truth is that after high school ended, and the Nogitsune had been conquered, the pack doesn’t want to leave one another. There were too many close-calls, and Stiles thinks that they’re all secretly scared to be on their own. Stiles, of course, had developed post-traumatic stress disorder. For the most part, he has it under control. Still, he knows that when he goes home without a pack member, he’s terrified. So if he’d been hanging around at the Hales’ place for many days in a row, who could blame him? If he wasn’t here, he’d be at Scott’s, Lydia’s, or Erica and Boyd’s place.

            His dad seems to understand it. Stiles would wake up screaming, and it’s starting to wear his dad out. So he doesn’t go home for the night often anymore. No one’s pointed it out. Stiles is positive they’re worried he’ll break down on them if they do. So his nightmares, and screaming in the middle of the night, go unspoken.

            However, it doesn’t stop any of the pack from being there for him. Even Aiden came rushing in to his room the other night when Stiles had woken up with a shriek and sobs. Aiden isn’t much for comfort—he’s the one who always jumps to kill the problem before working things out—but goddammit, he had held Stiles as though he was never going to let go. And for that, Stiles is grateful.

            “What? Ugh, _Stiles_ ,” Scott whines. “Peter’s up to something.”

            Peter, who is leaning against the wall, frowns, and says, “Why do I have to be up to something to suggest that my favourite people _have some fun_?”

            “I’d be down for a bonfire,” Allison says. Scott shoots her a dirty look. She shrugs, and leans into Isaac. Stiles wonders if Scott’s more offended that his precious _Allison_ isn’t on his side, or if he’s more offended that someone else in general agrees with Peter.

            “It could be fun!” Kira offers, supportive. Scott glances at her, and starts to crumble. Stiles shakes his head. Scott’s a sucker for the women in his life.

            “You think?” he asks, worried.

            “What’s wrong with a bonfire tonight? We can have a fire, eat some s’mores,” Allison says, grinning.

            “If we’re drinking, I’m in,” Jackson growls.

            Stiles looks to see him glaring at Aiden, as though _Jackson_ is going to scare Aiden away from Lydia. Stiles had been shell-shocked when Jackson had pushed him against a store building and demanded to know where Lydia is. Just like that, he’d come back for the summer. Apparently, he’d wanted to prove to Lydia that he still loves her and that she should consider moving home with him and going to school _across the world_. Lydia, being Lydia, isn’t going to let anyone force her into a decision. So she’s currently seeing both Aiden and Jackson. It’s been fun to watch, and a little scary.

            “Me too,” Aiden says. He elbows his brother.

            “Sure. Can I invite Danny?” Ethan asks.

            “It’s _pack_ night,” Scott mumbles, clearly giving up.

            Stiles looks back at Derek, who’s studying him with his intense stare. If this was three years ago, the stare would’ve made him look away. Now, he just returned it with a curious look of his own. He says, still holding eye contact with Derek, “I say we get hammered tonight. I think we deserve it.”

            “I’ll get wolfsbane!” Erica says, happily. “I have a new bathing suit that I think _someone_ is going to like.”

            Stiles glances to watch Erica’s fingers crawl up Boyd’s arm. He smiles at her, and leans forward for a kiss. Stiles glances back to see that Derek is still looking at him. Feeling a little concerned, Stiles says to Scott, “It’ll be good for us. Peter’s right. We can bond, and have fun, and just _be_ together.”

            “We’re _always_ together.” This comes from Jackson. He doesn’t sound too harsh about it though.

            “I’ve already invited Danny,” Ethan confesses.

            “It’s _pack night_ ,” Scott whines again.

            “Yeah, and Danny’s helped us enough to be pack,” Ethan defends. He blushes a little. “Plus I kinda told him we’re werewolves.”

            Heads turn to look at him. Stiles nods. “Well, he’s still dating you, so he must be cool with it.”

            “He already knew. About everyone. Lydia being a banshee, Allison being a hunter, Kira being a Kitsune.” Ethan shrugs. “He even knew when Jackson was...whatever he was. I wasn’t here for that. But yeah. He just figured you guys would tell him when you were ready.”

            “Fucking Danny,” Stiles says, but he laughs. “He’s literally the most perfect human being.”

            “Yeah, I know.” Ethan looks up at Scott. “So...is it cool?”

            “Yeah, it’s cool. Alright, fine. A bonfire kind of sounds fun.” Scott sighs. “Even if it’s _Peter_ ’s idea.”

            “Hey, Peter helped save our asses a few times,” Stiles finds himself defending. He might be the most surprised one in the room. “Besides, I’m sure we’ve been driving him mad.”

            “I really, really, _really_ want you all out of the loft tonight.” Peter laughs. “No offense kittens.”

            “He’s up to something,” Scott says, but this time it’s with less determination.

            “Can’t I just want my apartment back for a few hours to be alone?” Peter asks. He doesn’t seem offended that Scott’s all worried about this idea though.

            “Uh, _my_ apartment,” Derek points out.

            “What do you think?” Scott asks. It’s almost surprising that Scott asks about Derek’s opinions, but he’d been getting a lot better at it lately. Truth is that Stiles had threatened to break all Scott’s favourite things and show Kira his shoebox shrine to Allison if he didn’t man up and accept Derek as pack. However, apparently in the mess that was the Nogitsune, Scott and Derek had decided to become brothers. However it happened, Stiles is happy.

            Derek shrugs. “A bonfire night might be good. My family...there’s a private beach we used to go to.”

            “Perfect.”

            “Alright, if we’re doing this, I need to go get ready.” Lydia stands up. Her eyes dart between Jackson and Aiden. She smiles at Jackson. “You, come with me. You’re going to buy my alcohol.”

            “Okay,” Jackson says. It’s the only times that Stiles ever gets to see Jackson remotely agreeable—when Lydia commands something. He takes a moment to enjoy it.

            Aiden shrugs, and quietly suggests to his brother that they go out and buy swim trunks since they don’t have any. Ethan agrees.

            Erica lets Boyd pull her off the chair, and hand in his, she tells the pack, “Someone text me with driving directions. Boyd and I are going to be...late.”

            “Sounds good!” Stiles shouts after them.

            Allison looks at Kira. “Want to get ready together? I’m not sure if I want to wear a dress or not.”

            “Sure!” Kira says, beaming. She leans over to kiss Scott’s cheek, before walking out with Allison.

            Isaac smiles like a puppy dog. “Scott, think your mom will let us pre-drink at your place? Stiles can pick us up.”

            “I will _not_ be doing that. Make Jackson pick you up,” Stiles interjects. Isaac shrugs.

            “Yeah, I’m sure my mom will let us drink if we have a ride. Stiles, get the directions for the beach from Derek and send it out. We’ll see you later tonight.” And just like, Scott and Isaac are gone.

            Stiles glances around. How is it that the entire pack, minus two, had all managed to leave? He wonders if he should go home, but he knows that he has a pair of trunks in his suitcase upstairs. He’d spent enough time around the loft to feel at home here, but Derek’s still eyeing him. He turns to look for Peter, for help, for a distraction, but the asshole slipped out sometime during the goodbyes.

            “So,” Stiles starts. “What’s wrong with you today?”

            Derek doesn’t say anything, just starts walking towards the kitchen. _Ooh, lunchtime_. Stiles gets up and awkwardly rushes after him. Stiles tries again. “Did you want me to uh...leave after lunch?”

            “I don’t care,” Derek mutters. He opens the fridge as Stiles sits down on the island stool. “Feel like pasta or would you prefer pizza?”

            “Pizza dude,” Stiles says as though that’s obvious. “You seemed...uh, annoyed at Scott earlier.”

            “I don’t see what’s wrong with some pack bonding,” Derek mumbles. He pulls out some ingredients and Stiles realizes that Derek’s making pizza from scratch. _Oh yes_ , he’s going to enjoy watching this. Derek pauses to look at Stiles. “You didn’t seem to care at first.”

            “Yeah, but then I saw your face. Did your...did your family used to have pack nights?” Stiles asks, wondering if he’s overstepping his boundaries. Not to say that he and Derek hadn’t developed a strange friendship over the past few years.

            Derek nods. “Family night.”

            “Oh right,” Stiles says. He nods. “I get that. My mom and dad used to make me do Family Night ever Sunday. It wasn’t bad. My mom used to make my dad and I’s favourite dinner, and then we’d sit around and play games. Sometimes we watched movies. Other nights we’d go out driving aimlessly.”

            Stiles isn’t entirely sure why he told Derek that. He doesn’t see sympathy in Derek’s expression though, just simple understanding. Stiles relaxes. Honestly, Derek had seen Stiles in rough shape—more often than not, he’d be the one to come into Stiles’ room here to hold him and assure him that he’s safe—so talking about his mother doesn’t seem so bad.

            About ten minutes go by in an easy silence. Derek continues to chop up vegetables for the pizza. Quietly, Derek says, “My family night was like yours. Only we’d end it with a run and a dog pile. And yes, that’s exactly what I mean. We were always touching—that’s the wolves in us—and cuddling up with one another. I miss it.”

            “Hey, you can always cuddle me,” Stiles offers without thinking. Derek glances up at him, long enough to be satisfied that Stiles isn’t making fun of him, before he continues to work on the pizza. “That sounds great though. I guess we’ve just been through so much shit, that it must be weird that we’re not all on that level.”

            “We’re getting there,” Derek acknowledges. “Last week, Isaac actually fell asleep on Aiden, remember?”

            Stiles nods thoughtfully. “You’re right. Isaac is a lost puppy, so that’s a big step. I even saw Erica give Lydia a huge hug the other night. I don’t have your wolfie ears, but I could tell that they had a moment.”

            “We’ll all come together eventually. The most important part is that we’re all willing to fight for each other,” Derek says. He meets Stiles’ eyes with his. “The family part will come with time. It’s the first time in a long time that it’s been _quiet_.”

            “I know. Talk about an adjustment. I think we’re all used to being scared, or worried, or stressed. And lately, that fairy’s the biggest problem we’ve had. I think the pack needs time to settle together, and to realize that we’re there for the small stuff too. I think your uncle was right—tonight’s going to be good for us.”

            “And you,” Derek says. It’s said so quietly that Stiles has to watch him carefully to see that Derek’s expecting a reaction to know that it _had_ been spoken.

            “Why me?”

            “Stiles, you’re the one who was most affected by the Nogitsune. It’ll be nice to see you happy.”

            _Oh_. How nice. Stiles gives him a loopy grin. “I’m always happy, Derek.”

            “No, you’re not.”

            The smile fades, because Stiles remembers that he can’t lie to Derek. Not just because he’s a damn wolf, but because it’s _Derek_.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞  
**

 

            “Oh my god, it’s so _warm_ out.” Stiles receives a few curious looks and rolls his us. “Not that most of you would notice, but us _humans_ appreciate a nice warm summer night.”

            Scott claps his shoulder. “It’s nice not having to think about the temperature anymore.”

            “Oh shut up,” Stiles says, shoving him off. He grins. “I want to go for a swim. Anyone else want to join me?”

            “I will,” Derek offers. Stiles shrugs, even if he’s surprised. A few more people agree, but Stiles doesn’t really notice. What he _does_ notice is the few quick glances at the bonfire that Allison, Lydia, and Jackson are working on building. Aiden tosses them over some more wood, and Ethan’s making out with Danny. Yet Derek’s staring at the wood that Lydia and Allison are placing carefully.

            Stiles has no idea why, but lets Derek follow him into the water. When he enters, he shivers a bit. Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Kira had joined them as well.

            “God it’s so nice out tonight,” Stiles comments. He floats on his back once they get out deep enough, and lets his body relax.

            “Did anyone think to bring the ball in?” Boyd asks, sounding mildly disappointed.

            “I’ll get it!” Scott offers. He’s gone and back within a few seconds. “No claws!”

            “No shit,” Isaac scoffs. “What do you think we are, a bunch of wild dogs?”

            Scott laughs. Stiles decides to join them in a round of keep-up. He volleys the ball toward Derek, who punches it at Isaac. They keep it in the air for about forty-three times until Stiles misses it. Someone grunts and he says, “ _You_ are all _werewolves_. I am a mere human. It’s not my fault!”

            “There’s nothing _mere_ about you,” Derek comments.

            Laughter occurs, and then Scott stops paying attention so Boyd’s hit smokes him in the face. He grins, clearly not giving one shit about the red mark on his forehead. “The girls have the fire started!”

            Stiles is positive that Jackson shouts, “I heard that!” but with his human ears, he can’t be too sure. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Kira all wander in after Kira mentions she wants some s’mores. Stiles hangs back, only because Derek does. He tosses him the ball.

            “Aren’t you going in?” Stiles asks.

            “Aren’t you?” Derek counters.

            “Only if you do. I don’t want you to be a loner out here,” Stiles admits. He passes the ball back. Derek hits it.

            “I’ll go in.”

            “Five more minutes,” Stiles suggests. Derek doesn’t argue. They volley the ball back and forth, and eventually have a banter of insults going on. When Stiles manages to hit Derek in the face with the ball, he pumps his fists into the air. “Score! This mere human kicked your wolf ass!”

            Derek smokes the ball at Stiles, who catches it. Proud of himself, he starts to rub it in before he realizes that the sun had gone down, and there’s a breeze. “Oh man, this human’s gotta get in and dried off. It’s started to get chilly.”

            “Alright.” Derek moves to walk beside him. “Thanks, for uh, staying out here with me. I haven’t gone swimming in a long time, and ten minutes seemed too short.”

            “No problem. I liked this. We should do this again,” Stiles says. He realizes he sounds as though he’s at the end of a date, and amends, “The pack, I mean.”

            “Yep.”

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

           

            “Oh my god, that is _so_ not what happened,” Lydia denies. She’s tipsy, which Stiles is happy to see. He hasn't seen tipsy Lydia in a while, and her face is bright with a smile.

            “That is _exactly_ what happened,” Jackson assures Aiden. Lydia shoots Jackson a death glare, and pouts when it doesn’t work on his drunk ass. Aiden smirks, and leans forward to whisper something into Lydia’s ear.

            Stiles is on his seventh drink, and just finished his third shot, so he’s drunk but not stupid. He’d watched Derek get up twice now and go for a walk. They’d only been on shore for about an hour, and Derek hadn’t spent more than five minutes at the fire. He’d just gotten back from his lonely stroll, downed an entire drink in about six seconds, and then looked ready to bolt again.

            Stiles isn’t having that shit. He gets up and stumbles towards Derek. Ethan catches Stiles, helping him stand upright again, and Stiles just gives him a wave of thanks. “What’s going on _dude_?”

            Derek eyes him. “Leave it alone, Stiles.”

            “Are you not drunk?”

            “No, but you clearly are. Go sit down. Enjoy yourself.”

            Stiles doesn’t care that everyone at the bonfire had gone quiet. They’re just too damn polite to ask Derek what’s up. Or they’re still scared of him. Either way. Stiles needs to know. Derek flinches when the fire flames up, and it occurs to Stiles what’s wrong.

            “Shit man. Shit, c’mon, come sit down with me. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s not your fault. It’s not...Derek, it won’t hurt you.”

            There’s a few whispers behind him. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, who, for once, doesn’t push him off. After a minute or so, Erica gets up to join the hug. Lydia stumbles towards, wanting to be part of it. With Lydia, comes Jackson and Aiden because neither want to be outdone. Allison and Kira, who are holding hands, rush forward to join in the love. When Isaac and Boyd join, people start losing their balance. Add in Ethan and Danny and Scott, and everyone just tips over.

            Laughter fills the night, and Stiles is damn proud of the pack. Derek’s hurting because the fire reminds him of the family he lost...the Pack Night reminds him of his previous Family Nights that he’ll never get to enjoy again. Derek’s hurting, and the pack are going to help heal him. In all the limbs, Stiles has kept his grip on Derek.

            Their faces are close. “We love you, dude.”

            “Would you _quit_ calling me _dude_?” Derek mumbles. He says it often enough that Stiles just snorts.

            “I am too drunk for this shit!” Erica announces. “Someone help me up!”

            Boyd, of course, comes to the rescue.

            “Scott, your elbow’s in my stomach. Care to move it?” Isaac asks.

            “Oops. Sorry man.”

            “Oh my god, Ethan and Danny, would you two quit making out _right beside me_?” Lydia demands. There’s snickers in the dog pile. She sighs. “Damn, Danny, you have _abs_.”

            Naturally, this means Jackson and Aiden fight to show off their lovely abs to Lydia who doesn’t pay either of them any attention. Her manicured fingers are running up and down Danny's abs.

            Stiles grins at Derek. “You’ll be okay.”

            “Yeah,” he mutters. Still, Stiles sees the silent ‘thank you’ in his expression. Drunk and happy that he’s helped Derek feel better, Stiles plants a kiss on his cheek. Derek stills, and then playfully shoves Stiles away.

            “No, no, lover boy, you get back here,” Stiles teases when Derek’s standing up. Stiles has to get Derek’s hand in order to stand up himself. Most of the pack is still lying on the ground, talking to whoever’s around them, and Stiles leans into Derek for support. “God, look at us. We’re a mess.”

            “ _You_ ’re a mess,” Derek mumbles. “I think you’ve only gotten worse since I’ve met you.”

            “Harsh, dude,” Stiles says. He turns to look up at Derek. “Think you can sit in front of the fire? I won’t leave you.”

            “Yeah, okay.” Just like that, Stiles leads Derek over to his log. They sit down, and slowly the pack comes back to sit by the bonfire.

            Lydia stumbles into Danny, cooing over his muscles, when both Jackson and Aiden pull her away and lead her to sit down. Allison and Isaac share a cute kiss before they sit down beside Scott and Kira. Allison leans into Kira. Stiles is happy that they’ve become close. God, that could’ve been so awkward.

            Ethan and Danny are the only ones who don’t come back to the fire right away. Stiles isn’t interested in hunting them down.

            He grabs Derek’s hand when he feels him tense up. Derek eyes Stiles nervously. “Dude, I know we’re not like your family or anything, and we don’t want to replace them at all, but like, you can lean on us and shit. God knows we do to you.”

            “Seconded,” Scott says, with a smile. “Stiles is right. Next time, we won’t do a bonfire. I’m sorry that none of us thought about—”

            “It’s fine. I think my family would be happy that we’re doing this,” Derek admits. He never talks about his family in front of the pack. Erica looks at him, her drunken expression full of sympathy and pride. Derek leans into Stiles a little. “I’m happy we’re doing this. Someone get me a drink.”

            “All Hale the McCall pack!” Stiles shouts. He whispers to Derek, “Get it? _Hale_.”

            Derek rolls his eyes.

            Grunts even.

            But the amused expression shines brightly.

            “I don’t know if I want us to be called the McCall pack,” Scott says.

            “How about the Reyes Pack?” Erica suggests with a giggle and a sharp look.

            “Or like, the Beacon Hills Pack?” Allison suggests.

            “We’re not all from Beacon Hills,” Aiden points out.

            “So what? It’s where we became a family,” Stiles announces with a nod.

            “I like it,” Boyd says.

            If Boyd likes it, it’s law. That’s what Stiles figures when no one else argues it. He turns to Derek, who looks relaxed in a way that Stiles can’t remember ever seeing him. He shoots him a loopy grin. “Derek, darling, you should be a doll, and get me a drink, please.”

            “No,” Derek says. There’s no annoyance in his tone. Stiles, still holding Derek’s hand, lifts it to his face. He kisses the back of Derek’s hand. “Still no, Stiles.”

            “But _baby_.”

            “Nope,” Derek cuts him off.

            Stiles lets their hands fall, and is pleased when Isaac stands up. Isaac frowns, as if realizing he's made a grave error. “Dammit. Fine, I’ll get you a damn drink, Stilinski.”

            “Me too,” Derek demands.

            The thing is Stiles thinks about the next day, Derek didn’t let go of his hand. Not even when he made a show about kissing the back of his.

            _This is a start_ , Stiles decides.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

            “ _Oh my god_!” Stiles screams. He spins around and buries his face into Derek's chest. Things cannot be unseen though. He groans. “Why did we leave Peter alone for the night?”

            Derek's turning away with Stiles and he shouts, “Peter! Put some damn clothes on!”

            “Boys, you're ruining my evening,” Peter mutters. But Stiles can hear the sounds of zippers. Derek reaches around Stiles and pulls the door shut. He's a braver soul than Stiles.

            “Oh god,” he says, laughter bubbling out of his throat. He looks up at Derek, fully scarred. “Your uncle was naked.”

            “I don't _want_ to know why,” Derek says. But he starts laughing with Stiles. “I know exactly why. Fuck. I can fucking _smell_ it.”

            “I've never been more grateful to be a human,” Stiles says. With all the seriousness he can muster, he adds, “If I ever whine about being a human again, remind me of this moment, and _how beautiful it is_ that I can't smell it.”

            Derek punches him lightly in the arm. “Fuck you.”

            “Want to get out of here for a bit?” Stiles asks, glancing nervously back at the door. Derek nods, and they both scramble down the stairs to Derek's Camaro. When they're pulling out of the driveway, Stiles starts laughing. “I love that Scott was worried that Peter was up to something bad, but he was just _up_.”

            “Stiles, don't make jokes like that,” Derek says, but Stiles can hear the hint of amusement in his tone. His threat is weak. “I should've known that Peter just wanted some alone time. People from the pack have been in the place for months now.”

            “Me included,” Stiles murmurs. “Should we warn the others?”

            “Nawh, Peter should have clothes on by now.”

            Stiles points at a street sign. “Turn left.”

            “Why?” Derek asks, even as he slows down and turns.

            “Because why not? We don't have anywhere to be.” Stiles leans back into his seat. “Distract me. I keep seeing your uncle's naked ass in my mind.”

            Derek taps on the steering wheel, obviously thinking of a new topic. He then says, his voice quiet, “I appreciate what you did tonight.”

            “What's that?” Stiles says, realizing how easy it is for Derek to capture his attention.

            “You saw what the flames—the fire—did to me, you figured out why it bothered me, and you fixed it.” Derek shrugs. “Stiles, not many people have been able to make me feel the way you do.”

            “How is that?” Stiles asks.

            There isn't a sound other that Derek's Camaro on the road for a minute. Then Derek holds out his hand, palm up. Stiles frowns at it, unsure if he's reading the moment right. He slips his hand into Derek's and there's a soft answer. “Like this.”

            Stiles and Derek don't talk for a few streets. Every so often Derek turns down a new road on his own accord, and other times he turns because Stiles silently points with his free hand.

            It's not until they end up in the high school parking lot that Derek eases the car into a full stop. He puts it into park, and shuts the engine off. Derek rolls his head against the headrest of his seat and looks at Stiles.

            “Want to go for a walk?”

            “Sure,” Stiles says. He pushes his door open.

            They end up on the field, and Stiles feels as though they're too far away from each other. When he starts to walk closer to Derek, their hands brush. Stiles tells him, “You make me feel safe.”

            “I should hope so,” Derek tells him, with pleasure. “I don't want you to be ever afraid of me.”

            Stiles snorts. “I haven't been afraid of you since I realized you didn't...”

            Derek rolls his eyes. “Yeah, _I'm_ sure. I can hear the way your heart picks up speed, you know that right?”

            “Maybe,” Stiles says, pointing his finger at Derek. “Just _maybe_ , Hale, it's for an entirely different reason.”

            The weight of the words hit Derek. Stiles can see his expression go from amusement to understanding. He stops walking, and then Stiles finds himself being tugged closer to Derek. “Your heart's racing right now.”

            “It might stop all together if you just kiss me,” Stiles murmurs.

            Derek's spread into the best smile Stiles has ever seen. He leans into Derek's grip, finding himself ready to test these waters. Derek asks, “Is that so?”

            “Oh yeah,” Stiles tells him.

            Derek's lips come crashing down onto his. It's not what he's expecting at all. His experience has been limited, but this is something new. It's not the hot, fiery kiss that Stiles has dreamt about; instead, Derek takes his sweet time getting to know Stiles' lips. He wonders if it's possible to memorize the way someone kisses, because he doesn't want to ever forget this.

            Derek's hands are around Stiles' waist, crawling up his back. Stiles' hands aren't moving. They're both settled in Derek's hair. He wants to touch him everywhere, but somehow, he's too weak to move.

            When Derek pulls away, he murmurs, “I think I like this better.”

            “Me too,” Stiles says, not caring what Derek's comparing.

            “Would it be corny of me to say that you’re my new flame? That I want to feel something different around flames?” Derek asks, his eyes sparkling with amusement. It takes Stiles a second to recognize that Derek’s implying they’re going to become lovers, and maybe even boyfriends. Then it occurs to him that Derek doesn’t want to be afraid anymore, not of a flame, not of _this_.

            But it doesn’t mean it’s any less funny.

            Stiles snorts, and then he has to rest his forehead on Derek’s chest because he’s laughing too hard to keep his eyes open. “Oh god, oh god, that is _so_ corny.”

            He sense Derek shuffle his feet a little, so Stiles raises his head. He brushes Derek’s stubble and smiles. “I like corny. Corny is good. _You_ ’re good. I don’t want you to be scared anymore.”

            “I’m not,” Derek assures him, settling his forehead against Stiles’. “Are you?”

            “No,” Stiles whispers. This moment might look bizarre to someone like Scott, but Stiles wants to hold onto it for the rest of his life. There are words that they’re not speaking, words that only Stiles can feel and _know_. He catches his breath and holds it. Derek’s _here_ , right now, with him. He adds, “I can be your new flame…but isn’t that a bad metaphor considering?”

            “No,” Derek responds. “Because you’re the good kind. This is something I wasn’t sure I’d have again—love, family. But you’re here.”

            Stiles smiles. “I’m not going anywhere.”

            “This is a good flame,” Derek assures him. The words are muttered, and Stiles isn’t sure that Derek is speaking to him or himself. “A lasting one, I hope.”

            Derek's lips are there again. Stiles' mind registers that Derek's implying that he wants them to last. And then Stiles' hands are running anywhere and everywhere possible on Derek's body. Because _yes, yes, yes_.

            These kind of flames are better than the ones that bring dark shadows to Derek's  eyes. Stiles starts laughing when Derek loses his balance—what a terrible wolf he is—and they stumble down to the ground.

            Stiles brushes Derek's cheek. “This is fun. We should do this more often.”

            “I like seeing you happy,” Derek says, before he nuzzles Stiles' neck.

            “I like seeing you happy,” Stiles echoes. He giggles when he feels Derek starting to tickle him. How _old_ is this guy? Is he _three_? Does it matter? No, because Stiles can't stop laughing for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorrrrry for the corniness of the endinggggg. I don't know why I didn't delete it, but I kind of wanted them to be corny. Because I like corny!Derek a lot. For reasons.


End file.
